


Однажды револьвер выстрелит

by Simon_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cиквел к текстам "Галстук, виски, револьвер" и "Механизм".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды револьвер выстрелит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Shingeki BB-2015.  
> Арт: http://i.imgur.com/I1jvUkr.jpg (Иллюстратор: Aileine)

Движение, которым Эрвин берет его в руку, выходит почти ласкающим — он поглаживает большим пальцем рукоять, держит крепко; его ладонь не дрожит.  
— Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, — говорит Ривай, когда Эрвин поднимает руку и прицеливается. Потом, подумав, добавляет совершенно спокойным тоном:  
— Это заводит.  
Эрвин сперва смотрит на него, приподняв брови, потом смеется и стреляет.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он после того, как разносит соломенную голову мишени, — рад, что тебе нравится.  
Ривай кивает и устраивается поудобнее.  
Ему нравится смотреть на Эрвина, это почти как смотреть на огонь: успокаивает, завораживает и горячит.  
— Ты еще долго? — интересуется Ривай, когда Эрвин откладывает револьвер и начинает разминаться.  
Эрвин долго — он всё делает спокойно и размеренно, так тренируется, так размышляет, так трахается, так живет; поэтому еще полчаса Ривай сидит и ждет, пока Эрвин закончит.  
Потом, наконец, дожидается — Эрвин поднимается на ноги, накидывает на плечи свою рубашку, прячет оружие в сумку и кивает.  
Ривай поднимается следом за ним.  
Новая должность дается ему тяжело, капитанское звание давит на плечи незнакомым грузом ответственности. До сих пор все, за кого Ривай нес ответственность, заканчивали не очень, и это его не греет.  
— Нервничаешь? — спрашивает Эрвин между-прочим-тоном.  
— Нет.  
Вообще-то нервничает, но об этом никому не обязательно знать.  
— Всё нормально, — добавляет Ривай, помедлив.  
— Хорошо.  
Улыбка у Эрвина выходит лукавой. В корпус они заходят вместе — здесь светло, и шумно, и славно, и Ривай говорит:  
— Иди в комнату сам.  
А сам идет в столовую.  
Ему нравится наблюдать не только за Эрвином. Это удобно: делать выводы на основе того, что видишь. Не нужно говорить с людьми, не нужно их слушать, достаточно просто смотреть, и если голова работает как надо, можно увидеть всё, что захочешь, и даже больше.  
Поэтому теперь, когда Ривай больше не рядовой, он проводит гораздо больше времени в столовой и на тренировочных площадках, чем в собственной спальне.  
Люди двигаются хаотично, они смотрят друга на друга, говорят друг с другом с разными интонациями, на разной громкости; пока Ривай ждет свою котлету с пшеничной кашей, он успевает узнать, что светленькая девочка справа от него спит со своим начальником, что двое подростков слева на самом деле брат с сестрой, что повар спал сегодня ночью не больше четырех часов — последнее угнетает, есть шанс, что с кашей всё куда менее славно, чем Ривай надеется.  
Когда он свою порцию всё же получает, его хватают за руку и тащат за дальний столик. Риваю даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, кто это.  
— Тебе стоит запомнить, что некоторым людям не нравится, когда их трогают другие люди, — говорит он, когда Ханджи ставит рядом с ним свой поднос и плюхается на лавку.  
— А тебе стоит реагировать на это спокойнее, — замечает она нравоучительно.  
В ее миске — картошка, у капитанов есть свои привилегии; вообще-то Ривай тоже капитан, но у него с принятием статуса пока проблемы, поэтому он предпочитает кашу. О картошке можно будет подумать позже.  
— Как Эрвин? — интересуется Ханджи.  
Ривай пожимает плечами — Эрвин нормально. Странно то, что Ханджи и Майк теперь по очереди задают этот вопрос ему. Как будто за пару дней ответ может измениться; как будто он может измениться вообще когда-нибудь. Эрвин всегда нормально. Он, даже смертельно раненный, всегда спокоен и собран, это же Эрвин, в конце концов.  
— Есть какие-нибудь изменения по делу?  
— Нет.  
Изменений нет и не будет, пока они не смогут найти способ добраться до часовни так, чтобы не тащить с собой остальную часть разведки.  
— Какой же ты разговорчивый, — вздыхает Ханджи.  
Вообще-то Ривай разговорчивый — просто столовая не лучшее место для того, чтобы поговорить о том, что за стеной есть что-то кроме титанов.  
— Я же знаю, что Эрвин что-то придумал, — намекает Ханджи. Картошка в ее тарелке остывает. Ривай набивает свой рот кашей, оставляя котлету — самое лучшее он предпочитает съедать в конце.  
И, разумеется, Эрвин придумал, но оба варианта достаточно рискованные, и для них нужно будет выбрать подходящее время.  
— В последнее время он мне совсем ничего не говорит, — жалобно произносит Ханджи и заглядывает Риваю в глаза с тоской — вернее, пытается; во-первых, она слабо представляет, как тоска должна выглядеть, во-вторых, азарт пополам с бешеным любопытством перебивают попытки любых других эмоций.  
— И правильно делает, — фыркает Ривай.  
Он быстро доедает кашу, и когда остается последняя ложка, Ханджи быстро хватает котлету с его тарелки, торопливо ее съедает и встает из-за стола.  
— Ты охренела, — вздыхает Ривай.  
Ханджи довольно кивает и уходит к себе в лаборатории — она наверняка чувствует себя частично отомщенной и, что куда хуже, думает, что она в своем праве. Ханджи ошибается, но Ривай пока еще не решил, как лучше дать понять этой сумасшедшей женщине, что у него ничего нельзя таскать — ни выпивку, ни еду, ни Эрвина.

* * *

По вечерам Ривай привыкает приходить в спальню Эрвина — его собственная комната пока напоминает простое казарменное помещение, холодное, каменное, с узкой койкой. Это лучше, чем было в подземном городе, но хуже, чем роскошная двуспальная кровать Эрвина.  
И его же роскошный камин — едва ли не единственные свидетельства того, что своим положением командора он всё же пользуется, хотя бы в мелочах.  
Обычно Ривай остается в его спальне до рассвета, а после уходит к себе — переодеться, прийти в себя, осознать, что времени до первого построения осталось не больше получаса.  
И так же, как ему нравится наблюдать за людьми в целом, ему нравится наблюдать за Эрвином.  
Как тот заходит широким шагом в свою спальню, как снимает галстук, ремни, расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, потом стаскивает штаны и идет в ванну, чтобы опрокинуть там на себя ведро ледяной воды.  
Он не торопится, делает всё как следует, у него строгие, скупые движения, как и у большинства разведчиков; Ривай понятия не имеет, почему его заводит именно этот. Будь это не Эрвин, можно было бы сказать, что дело в характере, но это Эрвин, это пушка, которая стреляет без предупреждения, привод, в котором почти не осталось газа, его невозможно предсказать и угадать, он не считается с людьми и не считает человеческие жизни, он ублюдок.  
Ладно, это в нём Риваю тоже нравится.  
А еще широкая спина, ноги, крепкий пресс, всё в нем скроено хорошо и правильно, и странно, что вокруг не вьются толпами женщины, которые бы это оценили; с другой стороны, еще остается характер. С пушкой сложно ладить, особенно если она не хочет ладить с тобой в ответ.  
С этим Ривай мирится. С тем, что шесть вечеров из семи Эрвин торчит в кресле со своими бумажками, смириться сложнее.

— Слушай, сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Ривай.  
— Я старше тебя, — отвечает Эрвин рассеянно и переворачивает страницу.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты уделяешь работе слишком много времени?  
— Нет, — односложно припечатывает Эрвин.  
Он сидит в своем любимом кресле возле зажженного камина и выглядит таким нездешним, как будто ни один диалог не сумеет втащить его назад в эту скучную комнату.  
— Отлично.  
Ривай ложится на спину и думает о том, сколько бумаг осталось неразобранными на его рабочем столе. Потом о том, что он мог бы заняться ими прямо сейчас, пока стопка не достигла катастрофических размеров. Потом — что она их, в общем-то, уже достигла, и заняться действительно пора.  
Потом Ривай думает, что он тоже уделяет работе слишком много времени, и решительно поднимается на ноги.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? — уточняет Эрвин через минуту, когда стопка его бумаг оказывается на полу, а Ривай — на его коленях.  
— Всё зависит от тебя, — тихо отвечает Ривай и целует — напористо, агрессивно, он точно знает, что хочет, и знает, как это получить. Если оставить Эрвина наедине с документами, он просидит за ними всю ночь, а если Ривай хочет провести ночь как-то по-другому, то документы лучше оставить там, где до них сложно будет дотянуться.  
— Я решил, как будет лучше перебраться через стену, — неразборчиво говорит Эрвин, вместо того чтобы заняться настоящим делом.  
— Заткнись, — велит Ривай, отрываясь на секунду, а потом снова возвращается — к губам, подбородку, шее.  
— Вообще-то это по-настоящему важно, — шепчет Эрвин, задыхаясь.  
— Я занят, — отмахивается Ривай. И больше они не говорят.

Через полчаса, когда Ривай чувствует себя частично удовлетворенным, в Эрвине снова просыпаются мозги.  
— Я планирую сделать это через неделю, — говорит он, всё еще не до конца восстановив дыхание. Рука Ривая лежит на его горячей и липкой пояснице.  
— Ты ничего не смыслишь в том, когда можно открывать рот, а когда нет.  
Ривай вздыхает, убирает руку, переворачивается и добавляет:  
— Я тебя слушаю.

Два дня назад у них была всего пара вариантов — в первом они выходят вместе с отрядом, а после отрываются от него, что будет довольно подозрительно; во втором они получают разрешение выйти без отряда, что само по себе небезопасно и тоже, в общем, подозрительно по очевидным причинам.  
Ни один, ни другой не устраивали Эрвина на сто процентов, поэтому он ходил вокруг Ривая и непрестанно зудел о преимуществах то одного, то другого, и никак не мог выбрать. Аргументы Ривай выучил наизусть, менялся только порядок, но не суть, и примерно через неделю он собирался послать к черту Эрвина и парочку его навязчивых идей. Жаль, что так и не успел.  
Потому что теперь у Эрвина появилась третья.

— Мы можем просто перебраться через стену, используя привод, — говорит он таким тоном, как будто это одно из самых блестящих решений, принятых за последнее время.  
— Отлично, — отвечает Ривай кислым тоном. — Мы с тобой вдвоем за стеной без лошадей.  
— Мы пойдем ночью.  
— А вернемся когда?  
— Тоже ночью.  
Уверенность в голосе Эрвина крепка и завидна, жаль, что Ривай не испытывает такой же.  
— Двадцать миль в одну сторону. Как ты собираешься успеть?  
— Ну, — отвечает Эрвин, и Ривай почти чувствует в его голосе улыбку, — нам придется побегать.  
— Такими темпами за стену ты пойдешь сам.  
Эрвин переворачивается набок и смотрит на Ривая с мягкой уверенностью.  
— Ты же знаешь, мне больше некого об этом просить.  
Разумеется, Ривай знает.  
Эрвин не станет просить о таком ни Ханджи, ни Майка, потому что он ими обоими безумно дорожит и точно не пойдет на риск.  
— Бежать придется быстро, — фыркает он.  
— Очень, — кивает Эрвин.  
И не просто бежать — титаны не замирают сразу же после заката, им нужно время для того, чтобы перестать двигаться. Самое безопасное время — за два часа до рассвета, но так поздно выбираться за стену нельзя. За два часа они могут не успеть даже в одну сторону.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — устало признается Ривай.  
— Я знаю, — кивает Эрвин. — Ты же знаешь, я тебя тоже.

* * *

С Эрвином сложно — навязчивых идей у него всегда больше одной.  
Люди, титаны, снова люди, сложные проблемы, сложные решения, простой расчет, всего этого слишком много. Иногда Риваю кажется, что разведка — это огромная мастерская по разделке человеческого мяса; не то чтобы он был не прав.  
Люди за стеной — это, безусловно, важно, но титаны там же куда важнее, странно, что ему приходится объяснять Эрвину очевидное. Ладно, на самом деле он не объясняет.  
Потому что Эрвин всё равно не услышит. Какой смысл в разговорах?  
Поэтому всё, что Эрвин предлагает, Ривай принимает как должное. Он уже решил для себя, что будет его защищать, что будет на его стороне, уже успел убедиться — то, что Эрвин делает, правильно. Вне зависимости от того, каким именно образом он это делает.  
Причины, следствия, информация, нюансы, люди.  
Ривай пока не умеет со всем этим справляться как следует, зато, к примеру, у Ханджи это выходит отлично; хотя иногда кажется, что она не обращает внимания ни на людей, ни на то, что их окружает. Ее не интересуют те, чей рост меньше двух с половиной метров; или так просто кажется.  
А вот, к примеру, Майка не интересует информация, зато он очень внимателен к людям. Он их чувствует — возможно, всё дело в обонянии, хотя Ривай поставил бы на его наблюдательность.  
Эрвин подбирает подчиненных с толком, его команда работает легко и слаженно, и Ривай уже успел в нее вписаться, теперь осталось к ней привыкнуть.  
Потому что есть некоторые вещи, к которым он, кажется, не сумеет привыкнуть никогда.

— Давай быстрее, — зовет Эрвин, и Ривай думает, вот это — как раз одна из таких вещей. Они забираются на стену, Майк и Ханджи ждут их внизу с лошадьми, и им нужно успеть каким-то образом сделать сорок миль — двадцать туда, двадцать обратно. Часть дороги — около пятнадцати миль — приходится на лесистую местность, то есть можно будет воспользоваться приводом, но остальное — чистая равнина.  
— Это будет просто невероятно захватывающе, — бубнит Ривай, когда оказывается на стене. Закат был два часа назад, кое-кто из зубастых трехметровых друзей Ханджи уже замер, дожидаясь утра, остальные стали медлительнее, но вряд ли потеряли аппетит.  
В любом случае, Ривай планирует пережить этот день так, чтобы потом ему не о чем было жалеть.

Первая пара миль оказывается сложной — слишком много подвижных мишеней, слишком мало времени, они не могут приноровиться к способу перемещения, потом деревьев становится больше, а проблем меньше.  
Ривай решает, что это хороший знак.  
— Пока всё идет неплохо, — намекает он.  
До рассвета еще восемь часов, они могут успеть.  
Эрвин кивает, но не отвечает, видимо, не хочет тратить дыхание. Ривай не настаивает, он меньше, быстрее и выносливее, а из Эрвина командор гораздо лучший, чем боец, и уж точно лучший, чем бегун.  
Через полтора часа Ривай полностью теряет чувство времени, он просто молча бежит. Титанов почти не осталось, они используют привод почти всё время, и Эрвин точно знает, куда ведет их обоих, и Ривай даже не может отыскать в себе хотя бы волнение — он уверен, спокоен и собран; это хороший знак.  
— Сколько еще? — спрашивает он негромко.  
Эрвин неопределенно качает головой вместо ответа. Ублюдок.

Ривай не уверен, сколько проходит времени, но в какой-то момент они все выходят на ту самую каменную дорогу и ту самую часовню. И в этот раз в ее окнах есть свет.  
Эрвин кивает — они наконец добрались до места.  
Когда они подходят ближе, свет в часовне всё еще есть, но изнутри не доносится ни звука, а окна находятся слишком высоко, чтобы в них можно было заглянуть.  
Эрвин смотрит на Ривая лукавыми глазами, потом неожиданно подхватывает его и поднимает так, чтобы голова была на уровне подоконника.  
— Там пусто, — тихо произносит Ривай.  
— Уверен?  
— Полностью.  
— Тогда попробуем войти.  
Вот это — точно плохая идея, но Ривай не возражает, и они идут. В конце концов, им на самом деле нужно проверить, что там внутри.

Внутри нет ничего, кроме большого каменного стола и свечей — огромного количества свечей, внутри душно, совершенно нечем дышать.  
— Проверь за столом, — говорит Эрвин.  
Ривай кивает и заходит с другой стороны. С другой стороны предсказуемо ничего интересного. Разве что отколовшийся от стола камень — Ривай поднимает его, разглядывает и кидает в карман. Может пригодиться.  
Эрвин идет вдоль ряда свечей и проводит над каждой ладонью.  
— Тебе делать нечего? — интересуется Ривай. — Если нечего, тогда пошли отсюда.  
Эрвин выглядит так, как будто его не слышит, он идет дальше, как завороженный, и только когда Ривай подходит ближе и трогает его за локоть, он реагирует.  
— Ты слышишь голоса? — тихо спрашивает Эрвин.  
Ривай закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается — и да, он слышит.  
— Окно.  
Эрвин понимает его с первого слова, они оба кидаются в сторону, противоположную входу, и едва успевают оказаться снаружи прежде, чем двери распахиваются и внутрь заходят люди. Эрвин тут же подтягивается на подоконнике, чтобы видеть хотя бы что-то, Ривай не отстает.  
Балахоны выглядят совершенно обычно, такие же люди, какие были в разведке, в подземном городе, в Шиганшине — простые лица, руки и ноги на месте, разве что одежда странная, но в них могло быть и что-то более впечатляющие, чем свободные тряпки.  
Так думает Ривай ровно до того момента, как люди в балахонах расступаются и между ними проходит девочка лет шестнадцати, не старше. У нее длинные темные волосы, большие глаза, она не кажется ни испуганной, ни заинтересованной, железо крепко сжимает ее лодыжки и запястья, но цепей на ней нет. Она идет сама.  
Теперь Риваю становится интересно.  
Она проходит вперед, к столу, сама на него ложится, теперь Ривай чувствует странный запах — из часовни несет запахом сырого мяса и немного — дымом. Эрвин даже не морщится, он просто смотрит.  
— Что они собираются делать? — тихо спрашивает Ривай.  
— Сейчас увидим.  
Тишина внутри сменяется воем, протяжным, на одной ноте, как если бы там было больное животное; потом Риваю кажется, что он начинает разбирать слова.  
— Никогда не читал об этом ритуале, — шепчет Эрвин.  
Ривай не читал, но однажды видел. Он только надеется, что здесь происходит что-то совсем другое.  
Мужчина в светлой одежде подходит к девочке, в его руках — нож странной формы, он разрезает ее платье, и с каждым движением вой становится громче, теперь он разноголосый, и к нему присоединяется бой барабана.  
Девочка лежит на столе — теперь Ривай понимает, что это не стол, это алтарь — неподвижно, она не выглядит жертвой, напротив, кажется немыслимо счастливой, как будто то, что случится дальше, будет каким-нибудь чудом.  
Мужчина с ножом в руках становится радом с алтарем так, что теперь Риваю видно, что он делает с ее телом. Одежды на девочке больше нет, осталась только кожа, чистая и гладкая на вид. У девочки полные бедра и грудь, и она хороша, немыслимо хороша, таких Ривай видел разве что внутри Сины — тот сорт барышень, которые пудрят свое личико чем-то необыкновенно дорогим, проводят по волосам расческой не меньше сотни раз в день, затягивают свое тело в тугие корсеты и сладко улыбаются тем, кто зарабатывает больше всех членов разведки вместе взятых.  
Такой, как она, нечего делать на этом каменном столе; и всё же она здесь.  
А потом барабанный бой прекращается, вой затихает, и мужчина заносит над ней нож.  
Ривай думает — сейчас он вскроет ей горло и всё закончится; потом думает — хорошо, быть может, не горло, а одну из артерий; потом Ривай не думает, потому что девочка кричит. Так кошмарно, как если бы ее резали заживо; впрочем, именно так ее и режут.  
Мужчина медленно отрезает от кисти кусок плоти, поднимает его над головой и опускает себе в рот.  
— Стой, — говорит Эрвин, и сперва Ривай думает, что он говорит это чудовищу, которое стоит рядом с алтарем, а после, наконец, чувствует крепкую хватку на своей руке и понимает — нет. Эрвин обращается к нему. Эрвин хочет, чтобы этот ритуал, эту страшную мессу довели до конца. Эрвин всегда Эрвин, ему нужно знать, что происходит, и ради этого он готов пожертвовать одной безымянной девчонкой.  
— Пусти меня, — рычит он.  
— Стой, — качает головой Эрвин.  
Он смотрит.  
Крик девочки затихает, Ривай видит, как ее начинают плотно обступать со всех сторон, она всё еще молчит, люди в темных балахонах наклоняются над ее телом, и только тогда она начинает орать снова.  
Ривай отворачивается и сползает на землю. Он бы заткнул уши, если бы это помогло, но это не поможет.  
Эрвин не отворачивается.  
Ее, кем бы она ни была, сожрут заживо, и никто не сможет этому помешать; и, что куда хуже, никто и не захочет.  
— Увидел что хотел? — спрашивает Ривай, когда крики умолкают.  
По крайней мере, она уже ничего не чувствует.  
— Да.  
Эрвин отворачивается от окна и садится рядом с ним.  
— Нужно уходить, — добавляет он через минуту.  
Ривай кивает, и они поднимаются на ноги.  
— Видел такое прежде? — спрашивает Эрвин.  
Ривай видел.

Только один раз, ему тогда было вроде бы одиннадцать или двенадцать лет, и Кенни пропал куда-то особенно надолго, а деньги нужны были срочно. Он просто шел за толпой в надежде, что сможет стащить у кого-нибудь кошель.  
Та девочка выглядела так, будто была на пару лет его старше, и она была хорошенькой. Ривай забрался на стоявшую в стороне телегу, чтобы видеть получше, и увидел, как толпа разорвала ее на части еще живой.  
Бывало и похуже.  
А потом они начали есть, и он понял, что хуже всё-таки не бывало.  
Сегодняшняя же месса была совсем другой — ее проводили ублюдки из совсем другого класса, из тех, у кого полно времени и возможностей.  
Из тех, кто обычно живет за Синой.  
Вопрос в том, как эти ублюдки выбрались за пределы Марии.

— Я знаю, что видел, можешь не отвечать, — говорит Эрвин.  
— Интересно, откуда, — хмыкает Ривай.  
— У тебя лицо выразительное, — смеется Эрвин.  
Он тоже чудовище, может быть, куда более страшное, чем любой из тех, кто участвовал в этой мессе; а может быть, и нет.  
— Давай поторопимся.  
Рассвет скоро — а если они не успеют, им обоим придется жарко.

Они успевают.  
Горизонт начинает светлеть, когда они добираются до стены, солнце выползает ровно в тот момент, когда Эрвин спрыгивает на землю следом за Риваем.  
Иногда привод творит чудеса.  
— Что теперь? — спрашивает Ривай.  
— Теперь нам нужно поговорить.

Если нужно было бы выбрать что-то одно, что Эрвин делает как следует, Ривай выбрал бы разговоры.  
Эрвин умеет работать головой, и та преграда, между мозгом и языком, которая у большинства людей сбоит, у него стоит намертво. Он всегда думает, прежде чем сказать, быстро соображает и, что более важно, так же быстро делает.  
Этот раз ничуть не отличается от других.  
Эрвин захлопывает за Риваем дверь своей спальни, прикрывает ставни и идет к своему столу. Он наливает в граненый стакан виски и выпивает залпом, прежде чем Ривай успевает хотя бы расположиться где-нибудь.  
В последнее время Эрвин много пьет.  
Ривай отстегивает привод — тот с грохотом падает на пол — и садится на диване.  
— Ну ты и ублюдок, — говорит он устало.  
Эрвин кивает и наливает себе еще.  
— Да, — отвечает он. Садится за стол и переводит взгляд на Ривая. — А теперь мы можем вернуться к мессе?  
Они могут.  
— Ты сказал, что видел подобное прежде. Когда, где?  
— Подземный город, лет пятнадцать назад, может, меньше.  
— Как это было?  
— Грязно.

Грязный — самое подходящее слово для подземного города, и пятнадцать лет назад, и сейчас. Ривай помнит запах, помнил звуки и цвет. Он помнит мать, худую и ослабевшую, помнит Кенни, который дал ему в руки нож и научил им пользоваться, помнит, что большую часть жизни он убивал людей.  
Когда Ривай пришел в разведку, он решил, что больше никогда не тронет человека, что теперь, когда известен настоящий враг, в этом нет нужды.  
А оказалось, Ривай выбрался из подземного города только для того, чтобы в него вернуться. У него высокое небо над головой, капитанское звание, приличное жалование, и всё вроде бы хорошо, но та изнанка жизни, из которой он бежал, осталась на месте. И до сих пор тянет назад.  
А кишки той девицы забрызгали собой половину площади.

— Можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь еще?  
Ривай качает головой.  
— Всё как сегодня. Разве что никакой ритуальной одежды и барабанов, в остальном всё то же, и закончилось так же.  
— Тебе неприятно об этом говорить, — с заминкой говорит Эрвин. — Извини.  
— Меня больше удивляет, что у тебя, кажется, всё в порядке.  
— На самом деле нет.  
Ривай достает из кармана камень и подбрасывает его на ладони.  
— А мне кажется, да.  
— Это... сложно, — Эрвин качает головой и делает глоток из своего стакана. — Это было чудовищно, но девушка, кем бы они ни была, явно пошла на это добровольно. Ты видел ее лицо? Поразительное торжество жизни, как если бы она шла не на казнь, а на рождение.  
— Она могла быть одурманена, — кривится Ривай.  
— Ты сам видел, она была без цепей. И она кричала. Она видела и чувствовала всё, что с ней происходит. И при этом даже не пыталась сбежать.  
— Ты больной на всю голову, — замечает Ривай.  
— Если она хотела покончить с собой таким способом, это ее выбор. Кто я такой, чтобы пытаться мешать? — безмятежно интересуется Эрвин. Он выглядит уже немного пьяным — пить ни черта не умеет — а еще до предела заведенным. Даже не снял с себя привод, когда они вошли в кабинет, хотя с ним наверняка адски неудобно сидеть.  
Ривай смотрит.  
Рубашка Эрвина в крови, прическа растрепалась, привычное безумие в глазах вдруг начало пробиваться сквозь самообладание; он хорош. Как и всегда.  
— Слушай, — вдруг говорит Эрвин, — когда ты так на меня смотришь, я чувствую себя куском мяса.  
— Тебе нравится, — отмахивается Ривай.  
— Я никогда и не говорил, что нет, — улыбается Эрвин. Он поднимается из-за стола, пошатывается, допивает то, что осталось в бокале, подходит к дивану и садится рядом.  
— Чувствуешь необходимость подтвердить, что всё еще жив?  
— Чувствую необходимость отыскать подушку.  
— Придурок, — говорит Ривай с улыбкой и устраивается поудобнее.  
Ночь была тяжелой, им обоим не помешает отдых.

Они просыпаются уже после полудня — Ривай первым. Он открывает глаза, когда Эрвин еще сопит ему в шею, совершенно безмятежный. От него всё еще несет спиртным, но уже меньше.  
Ривай пихает его в плечо, зевает и поднимается на ноги.  
— Что ты там говорил насчет «всё еще жив»? — сонно спрашивает Эрвин, с трудом открывая глаза.  
— Нет, — отмахивается Ривай.  
У него ноет всё тело; ему не двадцать лет, а в не-двадцать ночь на диване — плохая идея.  
— И так всегда, когда я проявляю инициативу.  
Ривай оборачивается; тон у Эрвина почти просительный, но глаза все-таки лукавые. Ни следа мольбы и тому подобных глупостей.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Эрвин хриплым голосом.  
Ривай идет.

* * *

— Что узнали? — спрашивает Ханджи между-прочим-тоном, который делает ее ужасно похожей на Эрвина.  
— Поговори об этом с командором, — советует Ривай.  
Ханджи с Майком ждали их до самого рассвета, довезли до корпуса, а после оба тактично разошлись по своим спальням, потому что говорить с невменяемым Эрвином — сомнительное удовольствие, а вчера он был именно таким.  
— Командор не хочет об этом говорить и отправил меня к тебе, — коварно отвечает Ханджи.  
Они идут по тренировочному полю, Ривай — потому что ему нужно размяться, Ханджи — черт ее знает, может быть, хочет отстрелить кому-нибудь яйца, а может быть, ей просто стало скучно.  
— Если говорить в общем, то у людей в стенах и за стенами подозрительно много общего.  
Ханджи раздумывает пару секунд, после чего светлеет лицом. Такое бывает, когда у нее появляется идея или еще что-нибудь из той же категории.

Проблема в том, что они не знают, много ли у них различий.  
Если они живут рядом с титанами, значит, титаны их не замечают, но, может быть, дело в чем-то другом. Может быть, у них тоже есть какой-то свой подземный город, а мессу проводили ночью, потому что это самое безопасное время; а может быть, ее просто нужно проводить в ночное время, потому что так говорит ритуал, об этом можно только гадать. Гадать Ривай не собирается — на это есть Эрвин.  
Нужно просто еще раз спуститься в подземный город и выяснить, какому идиоту пришло в голову, что пожирание себе подобных — отличный способ провести время.  
— Кажется, мне нужна будет твоя помощь, — задумчиво говорит Ривай. Ханджи смотрит на него вопросительно, но молчит; это к лучшему.

На разрешение Эрвина Ривай даже не тратит время. Он торопливо седлает лошадь, берет с собой привод, сумку и Ханджи, на случай, если нужно будет прикрытие, и едет к одному из тоннелей.  
— Это напоминает похищение, ты в курсе? — спрашивает у него Ханджи, когда они проезжают первый десяток миль.  
Для жертвы она выглядит поразительно довольной жизнью и слишком счастливо лопает свой обед.  
— Конечно. Как будто найдется идиот, который рискнет похитить тебя вместе со мной, — Ривай хмыкает и сверяется с картой.  
Он достает из кармана камень, тот самый, отколовшийся от алтаря, размером с куриное яйцо, и внимательно его разглядывает.  
Ничего интересного в камне нет, разве что он сделан из чего-то странного, серого и гладкого на ощупь, но в целом ничего примечательного.  
— Это из того похода за стену?  
Ривай почти вздрагивает, когда слышит этот вопрос, но Ханджи больше ничего не спрашивает — она протягивает руку, забирает камень, надевает очки и смотрит. Она смотрит на него не меньше десяти минут, вертит его в ладонях, ощупывает, потом снимает очки и возвращает камень Риваю.  
— Единственное, что могу сказать — я не знаю, из чего оно сделано.  
Ривай кивает — это уже лучше, чем ничего.  
Камень снова оказывается в кармане.  
— Давай поторопимся, — серьезно предлагает Ханджи. У Ривая нет причин ей отказывать.

* * *

К вечеру они подъезжают к одному из входов в тоннели.  
Подземный город — на самом деле не такое уж верное название. Этот город тянется от самого центра — столицы — до самых дальних уголков Марии. Подземный город огромен, нужно просто знать, где искать.  
Ривай знает. Если Кенни и оставил ему что-то полезное кроме навыков, это были знания. Нельзя дойти от Сины до Марии под землей, стены уходят вглубь, и вряд ли найдется кирка, которая сможет их пробить, но каждый тоннель Сины связан с сетью еще таких же. Так же, как и тоннелями Марии, можно добраться почти до любой ее точки. На самом деле не такой уж и любой, но это звучит куда менее убедительно, поэтому Ривай, когда торговал информацией в свое время, эту часть тактично опускал.  
— Вау, — говорит Ханджи, когда они спускаются до первых уровней.  
Людей здесь почти нет, но выглядит здорово.  
— Пойдем дальше, — зовет Ривай и машет факелом.  
Они идут ко вторым, потом к третьим, и всё еще ничего. Под Марией не так уж много народу.  
Только на четвертых они видят людей. Потолки тоннелей начинают светиться — под Синой было так же, Ривай помнит.  
На пятых они наконец находят то, что выглядит как жилой район. Здесь есть дома — искореженные временем постройки; здесь есть люди — искореженные чем-то другим, и, что более важно, здесь есть те, кто не боится людей с поверхности. Напротив, на Ривая смотрят враждебно, никто здесь не собирается делать ничего, что могло бы ему помочь; не то чтобы это было так уж нужно.  
Через пару миль, которые Ханджи проходит молча, что удивляет отдельно, они добираются до центральной площади. В каждом городе такая есть, схема постройки всегда одна и та же, и все дороги ведут в центр.  
— Мы на месте, — негромко произносит Ривай.  
Справа есть что-то, напоминающее бар, Ривай толкает Ханджи под локоть и кивает в ту сторону.

Если бы Риваю сказали выбрать то, что получается у Ханджи лучше всего, он бы выбрал разговоры. Точнее, их отсутствие.  
Если Эрвин хорош в том, чтобы болтать языком, Ханджи хороша в молчании. Она никогда не задает вопросов — не потому, что она деликатна или вежлива; напротив. Просто ей неинтересно, откуда Ривай родом, что случилось с его семьей, почему он пришел в разведку и почему остался. Всё это ее не интересует. Ее интересуют титаны, их строение, возможности, способы убийства. Возможно, ее немного интересует Эрвин, иначе бы они не смогли друг друга терпеть, но и только. Всё остальное не входит в список занятных вещей.  
Поэтому, когда Ривай ведет Ханджи в бар, она молча идет в бар, когда они садятся за стойку и покупают что-то разбавленное и неимоверно дешевое, она молчит, когда Ривай кивает парню за стойкой и показывает ему золотой, Ханджи всё еще не выдает ни малейших признаков удивления, любопытства или еще чего-нибудь. Должно быть, именно поэтому Ривай чувствует необходимость объяснить:  
— Я никогда не был здесь прежде. Просто все подземные города похожи один на другой.  
Она кивает.  
— А теперь нам нужно задать этому молодому человеку пару вопросов, — скалится Ривай, и Ханджи кивает.  
Она понимает, что от нее требуется, едва ли не мгновенно, стоит только Риваю заломить мальчишке руку. Ханджи выхватывает меч и становится так, чтобы перекрыть стойку полностью.  
— Им нужно поговорить.  
Тон у нее дружелюбный, но вряд ли кто-нибудь этим обманется.  
Больше на окружающих Ривай внимания не обращает.  
Его интересует парень-за-стойкой, с торопливыми жестами и испуганным взглядом — он едва ли не единственный здесь, кого на самом деле пугает привод Ривая и его форма.  
Именно поэтому он и лежит сейчас на полу.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на пару моих вопросов, — ласково говорит Ривай.

Допрос заканчивается быстро.  
Если бы все раскалывались так хорошо, толково и с таким красноречием, возможно, этот мир стал бы немного лучшим местом.  
Ничего интересного — ритуал всего лишь выход для религиозных фанатиков, которые верят, что если сожрать симпатичную девочку, можно получить ее молодость, тело, мордашку и еще что-нибудь на выбор.  
Риваю даже жаль, что он потратил на это время.  
Они с Ханджи выбираются из тоннелей глубокой ночью, а к разведкорпусу приходят только к утру.  
— Это было занимательно, — говорит Ханджи после того, как расседлывает свою кобылу. — Хотя я поняла не всё.  
— Иди с этим к своему командору, — советует Ривай. — Он расскажет лучше.  
Ханджи, подумав, кивает.  
Ривай не сомневается, что завтра, после того как она проснется, Эрвин уже не отвертится от вопросов, и ему придется дать на них ответы.  
Это даже забавно в каком-то смысле — разумеется, для всех, кроме Эрвина.

Утром ничего не происходит.  
Вообще ничего, Эрвин не вызывает его к себе и не спрашивает, где он шлялся больше суток, молодняк, который он тренирует, не приходит выяснять, будут ли их сегодня гонять по стадиону или они могут отдыхать, и даже Майк, который обычно ходил с Риваем обедать, сегодня его игнорирует.  
Впрочем, если бы Ривая спросили, в чём он по-настоящему хорош, он бы ответил — не в драках. Он хорош в ожидании.  
Он ждал много лет — пока жил с больной матерью, пока шел бок о бок с Кенни, пока работал вместе с Изабель и Фарланом, всё это время он ждал шанса. Шанса свернуть чью-нибудь очень зажиточную шею, получить деньги и свалить из-под земли куда-нибудь повыше.  
Он дождался. С шеей не сложилось, вернее, сложилось, но не совсем так, как ожидалось, но все-таки у Ривая всё получилось. Нужно было всего лишь потерпеть тридцать лет, а после всё наладилось. Ну, наладилось в духе Ривая, но все-таки.  
Ждать еще столько же Ривай не собирается, поэтому вечером он сам выбирается на улицу, седлает свою любимую кобылу и выезжает в город. Он выяснил еще не всё, что хотел, и раз уж Эрвин любезно делает вид, что его не существует, этим стоит воспользоваться.

Если за стеной и внутри проводится один и тот же ритуал, как минимум это означает один и тот же источник. Если Эрвин ничего об этом не знает, значит, информация закрытая. Значит, по законным каналам об этом ничего не достанешь, поэтому Ривай, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, пользуется незаконными.  
Он спрашивает, угрожает, давит, платит, уточняет, он делает работу, которую должна делать королевская гвардия, но жирные единороги никогда не были в его вкусе, поэтому Ривай всё делает сам. К тому же, в таких вещах не стоит признаваться гвардейцам, если не хочешь оказаться за решеткой.  
Ривай не хочет.  
Через пару дней он уже знает, что ниточка из подземного города ведет на поверхность — как и всегда, всё самое главное происходит на земле, а не под ней — и только тогда он возвращается в казармы.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — безмятежно интересуется Эрвин.  
— Ты знал, да?  
— Знал что?  
Ривай хмыкает. Правильный ответ — всё. Эрвин всегда знает всё, что ему нужно знать, к этому просто стоит привыкнуть.  
Вместо того чтобы отвечать, Ривай вытаскивает из-за пазухи пачку бумаг и выкладывает их на стол.  
— Здесь кое-что о том, кого в Сине интересуют такого рода шалости.  
Эрвин смотрит на документы, потом кладет на них ладонь и переводит взгляд на Ривая.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял то, что я сейчас скажу. Всё, что знаешь ты, знает королевская гвардия. А еще она знает кое-что, чего ты до сих пор не понял. Это законно и относительно легально, Ривай. Воспринимай это ритуальным самосожжением, женщины заходят на костер добровольно. Никто не платит им за это деньги, никто их не шантажирует, никто не вынуждает. Они просто это делают. И кое-кто получает за это очень большие деньги.  
Ривай садится на диван и приподнимает брови.  
— И всё? Ты вот так легко сдашься? Никаких безумных идей, никакого бега по кругу?  
Эрвин качает головой.  
— Ты же всё прекрасно понял.  
Ривай понял, но ему нужно убедиться.  
Часовня находится в двадцати милях от стен, всего лишь в двадцати, разведка могла бы легко ее обнаружить, если бы хоть раз пошла не по своему обычному маршруту. Нет смысла делать постройку так близко к стене, если не хочешь, чтобы ее нашли. Значит, либо кто-то хотел быть найденным, либо всё же часовней пользуются те же обычные люди, которые живут внутри стен, и им точно так же нужно добираться туда верхом и, в идеале, ночью.  
— Я не идиот, — качает головой Ривай.  
Эрвин поднимается на ноги, прикрывает ставни, проверяет щеколду на двери, потом достает свой любимый виски и наконец говорит:  
— Нет.  
— Значит, есть что-то еще? Что-то кроме культа?  
Эрвин кивает и наливает виски.  
— Что ты нашел?  
— Другими путями, но то же, что и ты. Дорога ведет в Сину.  
Ривай вздыхает и расслабляется. Всё же богатые злобные ублюдки развлекаются на свой манер.  
— Собираешься что-нибудь с этим сделать?  
Эрвин глотает виски, жмурится и пожимает плечами.  
— Я пока не решил.

* * *

Ривай знает, что у Эрвина и без того полно вопросов, которые требуют решения, некоторые немедленного; прочие требуют его в перспективе. У командора разведки много работы и практически нет выходных. Личной жизни, кстати, у него нет тоже. Или так предполагается. Во всяком случае, весь корпус абсолютно уверен, что Эрвин Смит одинок, в известной степени несчастен, мало ест, много пьет, а будет еще больше. Эти бонусы переходят от командора к командору, от них никуда не деться. Эрвин и не пытается. Он просто делает всё немного по-другому.  
Он ест — за этим следит Майк; он устраивает себе выходные — иначе их ему устроит Ханджи; у него есть личная жизнь.  
Вернее, у него есть Ривай, если это, разумеется, можно назвать личной жизнью.  
Они спят в одной спальне, в одной кровати, у них бывает отличный секс, во всяком случае, в жизни Ривая лучше еще не было; они работают вместе, а значит, проводят друг с другом больше двадцати часов в сутки.  
Вроде бы именно так выглядит личная жизнь.  
На самом деле Риваю всего этого мало.  
Ему мало двадцати часов, мало будет двадцати четырех, ему нужно больше, гораздо больше, ему нужен Эрвин целиком, он хочет забраться ему под кожу, стать кем-то важным, кем-то нужным. Кошмарное ощущение, Ривай предпочел бы испытывать его по отношению к какой-нибудь хорошенькой девчонке, а не к ублюдку-манипулятору, который заставляет людей делать всё, чего он захочет, так, как он захочет, даже не прикладывая к этому особых усилий. И если говорить о девчонках, даже Ханджи в качестве личной жизни была бы лучше, чем Эрвин.  
Но ни с девчонками, ни с Ханджи не сложилось.  
Поэтому Ривай делает то, что хочет от него Эрвин.  
В конце концов, почему бы и нет — зато можно быть уверенным, что однажды всё это послужит какому-нибудь общему великому благу.  
И, как оказалось, делать что-то гораздо проще, чем не делать ничего.

Ривай мается бездельем примерно четыре дня. Сперва Эрвин милосердно скидывает на него бумажную работу, потом отправляет с инспекцией на кухню, потом посылает проверить ванные комнаты, потом просто посылает.  
— Извини, — говорит он, качая головой, — но пока тебе придется посидеть без дела.  
И Ривай сидит.  
Это выглядит ужасно, потому что Ривай начинает пить, обрастать щетиной, и чувствует себя так, как будто еще вот-вот, и он начнет пускать пули из подаренного Ханджи револьвера.  
Не самое лучшее чувство.  
Он больше не приходит в спальню Эрвина, он вообще больше никуда не ходит, просто лениво перебирает бумажки, делает в них какие-то заметки и размышляет о том, кто все-таки из них двоих больший идиот — он или Эрвин.  
Вопрос скорее риторический, чем нет, но это лучше, чем думать о том, что где-то в Сине умирает какая-нибудь дурочка, которая собирается попасть после смерти в место, которого не существует. Даже культ стен лучше этого кровавого идиотизма.  
И что самое страшное, этому идиотизму покровительствуют люди, которые должны от него защищать.  
Когда у Ривая заканчиваются бумажки, он понимает, что еще немного, и запрет Эрвина пойдет к черту. Должно быть, у Эрвина где-то внутри встроен датчик, который начинает пульсировать, стоит только кому-то подумать о том, чтобы проигнорировать его приказ.  
Он приходит примерно на пятый день — открывает дверь в комнату Ривая без стука, морщится, проходит к окну, распахивает ставни, вздыхает. Говорит:  
— Ты идиот.  
Ривай, в общем, не против.  
— Хватит торчать здесь безвылазно. То, что нам нельзя давать ход этому делу, еще не значит, что нужно сидеть у себя в комнате и упиваться жалостью к себе.  
— Я не упиваюсь, я думаю.  
— О чём?  
— О том, что бы я с этими ублюдками сделал, если бы не твой запрет.  
Эрвин вздыхает.  
— Вставай, — велит он, — пойдешь со мной. Сделаем из тебя человека.  
— Я стал настолько страшным?  
— В зеркало посмотришь, потом со мной поспоришь.

Зеркало говорит, что Ривай стал несколько более лохмат, чем обычно. Особенно в районе подбородка.  
— Не так уж и страшно, — бросает он.  
На самом деле страшно, щетина черная и редкая; вот Эрвину легкая небритость идет, а Риваю идет только его идеально выбритый гладкий подбородок.  
А на то, что есть сейчас, ему не хочется смотреть.  
— Поможешь мне? — спрашивает он со вздохом.  
Эрвин, конечно, кивает.  
Ривай устраивается на стуле, берет на колени миску с водой и ждет.  
Эрвин с бритвой в руках выглядит еще более жутким, чем без нее, вот кто настоящий каннибал, во всяком случае внешне; хотя почему внешне. Он наверняка знает толк в том, чтобы кого-нибудь разрезать, выпотрошить, и украсить внутренностями свой камин; словесно, разумеется, физически Эрвин бы никогда.  
Наверное.  
Ривай прикрывает глаза и чувствует ладонь Эрвина на своем подбородке. Ему хорошо.  
— Не боишься, что я сделаю больно? — тихо интересуется Эрвин.  
— Если что, я сделаю больно в ответ, — хмыкает Ривай. Он приподнимает подбородок и готовится получать удовольствие — Эрвин наверняка так же ловок с бритвой, как с вилкой, мечом и чем он там еще пользуется. Пальцами он умеет творить чудеса.  
Поэтому, когда эти пальцы ласкающе гладят его шею, Ривай ничуть не удивляется. Он ждал чего-нибудь подобного.  
— Тебе хорошо?  
— Еще как.  
Ривай не видит улыбки Эрвина, но он ее чувствует.  
Потом по его подбородку начинает скользить лезвие.  
— Знаешь, почему я не могу тебе позволить делать то, что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Эрвин тем-самым-тоном, который Ривай терпеть не может.  
— Давай ты просто ответишь сам?  
— Ну хорошо. Я не могу, потому что это вопрос не только моей безопасности. На том, что мы с тобой видели, кое-кто получает огромные деньги. Дешевле сменить командора разведки и парочку его капитанов, чем перекрыть источник дохода.  
— Парочку капитанов?  
— Ну ты же не думал, что твои попытки что-нибудь разузнать никто не заметит?  
— Вообще-то действительно не думал, — честно отвечает Ривай.  
Эрвин вздыхает, и лезвие снова скользит по коже подбородка, снизу вверх. Движение выходит почти ласкающим, поэтому Ривай только жмурится и молчит.  
— Я не собираюсь рисковать ни тобой, ни Ханджи, ни Майком. Во всяком случае, не в этот раз. У нас будут еще десятки таких дел, я не собираюсь разменивать вас на мелочь.  
— Ты уверен насчет десятков?  
Судя по звукам, Эрвин споласкивает лезвие в воде, потом возвращается к Риваю. На этот раз он спускается ниже, к кадыку.  
И медленно поглаживает его большим пальцем.  
— Может быть, не насколько крупных, но да, я уверен.  
— Ты счастливый человек.  
Ривай открывает глаза и смотрит на Эрвина в упор.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы такая дрянь существовала в стенах. Что ты можешь с этим сделать? Что-то же можешь?  
Эрвин вздыхает и опускает уже занесенную руку с лезвием.  
— Что-то — могу, — признается он. — Не так уж много, на самом деле. Всё, что нужно — просто предать хотя бы один случай огласке. И разузнать на всякий случай об истории этого ритуала.  
— Это ведь не так уж необходимо.  
— Если говорить откровенно, это вообще не нужно никому, кроме меня. Но мне любопытно, ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
Эрвин опускает руку с лезвием к шее Ривая и добавляет:  
— А теперь, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя зарезал, не двигайся.  
Ривай замирает и снова закрывает глаза. Источник и огласка, огласка и источник, сложная проблема, простое решение, Эрвин других не держит. А главное, что это может сработать.

* * *

Риваю сложно даже самому себе объяснить, отчего он так заинтересован этим делом — может, ответ в прошлом, может быть, в будущем. Может, просто никому не стоит добровольно выбирать настолько страшную смерть. Там, по ту сторону, нет ничего. Всё самое главное происходит здесь, на полигонах, в барах, в часовнях, дома, в казармах. На земле.  
В его жизни было много достаточно страшных и жутких вещей, но если он их пережил, это не значит, что всё то же самое обязан переживать кто-нибудь еще.  
Всё, что происходит здесь и сейчас, имеет значение, и это единственное, что имеет значение на самом деле. Когда стоишь на тонком мостике, перекинутом через пропасть, не время думать о том, что ждет тебя на той стороне — сперва до той стороны нужно дойти. Нужно следить за каждым своим шагом, тщательно выбирать доски, прислушиваться, чтобы не скрипнуло под ногой. А главное — нужно идти. А не прыгать в пропасть после первой попавшейся гнилой доски.  
Ривай идет. Он пережил смерть матери, пережил Кенни, пережил подземный город и даже свою команду; Ривай всё еще идет.  
С каждым шагом дорога всё меньше похожа на дорогу и всё больше — на что-то другое, а люди рядом всё больше напоминают не простых попутчиков, но друзей.  
А если он, с его дурным характером и не менее дурным прошлым, всё еще идет, значит, и девицы лет шестнадцати смогут сжать родительские финансы в кулак и жить дальше.

Поэтому фразу Эрвина об огласке он воспринимает как разрешение.  
В конце концов, если бы Эрвин не хотел, он бы просто сказал «нет», это же Эрвин. Он знает, что и когда нужно сказать. Это у него выходит лучше всего.

* * *

Кроме терпения, у Ривая есть еще масса достоинств: к примеру, он отлично умеет производить впечатление. Когда он кому-нибудь угрожает, этот кто-нибудь на угрозы обязательно покупается.  
Юная леди Катрин, с очаровательной кукольной улыбкой и лучистыми глазами, на его достоинство покупается сразу.  
Риваю даже ничего не нужно делать, он просто рассказывает, что ждет ее на самом деле, когда она пройдет ритуал. В смысле, не небесное царство или что там у них, а здесь, на земле. Он говорит ей о кишках на мостовой, о том, как орала последняя девица, которую сожрали, и много еще о чём. В основном, конечно, о том, как это больно, неэстетично, да и в целом не очень пойдет бледной коже ее лица.  
— Что мне делать? — решительно спрашивает его Катрин, когда Ривай выдыхается и уже решает, что пришла пора переходить к тяжелой артиллерии.  
Ничего особенного ей делать не нужно, просто на последнем этапе не лежать столбом на алтаре, а поднять шум. Ну, и еще кое-что: ей нужно убедить участников, что выход за стены — очень, очень плохое решение. Потому что туда Ривай прессу не дотащит, даже если ее понесет на себе Майк.  
— Я сделаю, — кивает Катрин.  
— Уверена, что хочешь жить? — серьезно спрашивает ее Ривай.  
Он потратил почти полтора месяца на то, чтобы поймать этот шанс, и терять его он не намерен.  
— Уверена.

Кроме твердого голоса у леди Катрин есть еще масса достоинств — к примеру, у нее есть книги, которые можно отнести Эрвину в качестве взятки.  
Взятка, впрочем, не помогает, и еще примерно столько же времени уходит на то, чтобы Эрвин официально позволил ему сделать то, что Ривай хочет сделать.  
Несколько недель Ривай ходит вокруг него тоскливыми кругами, медленно сжимая кольцо; он знает, что Эрвин сдастся, просто не знает, когда.  
Где-то за неделю до ритуала Эрвин вздыхает и говорит:  
— Делай как считаешь нужным.  
Ривай не видел книг, он не знает, что в них. Если Эрвин посчитает нужным, он скажет, если нет, значит, никому кроме Эрвина этого знать не нужно.  
Простые решения — почти всегда самые лучшие.

За неделю до часа икс готовы все — Катрин, Эрвин, Ривай, пресса, все к разным вещам, но уверены в себе одинаково. Катрин готова к тому, чтобы жить, Ривай — к тому, что его уберут сразу после срыва ритуала, пресса — к своей работе; к чему готов Эрвин, не знает никто.  
Ривай не настаивает на откровенности, он занят делом.

* * *

Всё, как обычно, летит к чертям ровно за пару мгновений до начала.  
Утром, в которое должен был пройти ритуал, Эрвин не просыпается. Ривай приходит в спальню под утро, он устал и хочет только лечь и проспать хотя бы пару часов, и только когда он ложится в кровать, становится наконец ясно — что-то не так.  
В комнате пахнет кровью, кровать мокрая и липкая, и Ривай первые пару секунд не может сообразить, что именно здесь происходит; потом наконец понимает.  
Он зажигает лампу, кидается к Эрвину — дыхание слабое, но пульс есть; выбегает из комнаты, хватает одного из караульных и велит ему идти за медиком, а сам возвращается в комнату — он не хочет бросать Эрвина.  
Чувство, которое охватывает Ривая, мало ему знакомо — это страх. Такой же, какой был, когда он оставлял Изабель с Фарланом одних за стеной; и для них всё закончилось плохо. Ривай не проводит параллелей, он ждет, пока придет кто-нибудь, кто умеет управляться с нитью и иглой. Кто-нибудь толковый, разумный, взрослый, кто-нибудь, чьи руки будут держать нить и иглу крепко. В себе Ривай не уверен.  
— Сейчас кто-нибудь придет, — говорит он Эрвину, стоя над его кроватью. — Подожди еще пару минут.  
Работа командора — защищать своих подчиненных.  
В этом смысле Эрвин молодец, но лучше бы он занимался чем-то более подходящим своей должности. К примеру, решал проблемы и раздавал указания. А не заметал за Риваем следы.

Несколько долгих минут Ривай просто стоит как идиот, он ждет помощи, хоть какой-нибудь, потом в комнату наконец заходит незнакомая девочка с рыжими короткими волосами и неловко кивает.  
На толкового и разумного человека она не похожа, но если ей доверили командора, значит, внешность обманчива. Значит, Риваю здесь больше нечего делать.  
Поэтому он разворачивается и уходит — у него еще полно работы, сегодня как-никак день икс, ритуал, который нужно сорвать, пресса, Катрин, нельзя оставить их без внимания только потому, что Эрвин Смит получил четыре дюйма железа в живот.  
Это, в конце концов, было бы просто несправедливо.

* * *

На веселье Ривай приходит в этот раз в темном балахоне — традиционные одежды он находит довольно удобными, в них может быть столько оружия, сколько ему будет нужно. Катрин играет свою лучшую роль как следует, остается только надеяться, что она ее играет и у нее хватит ума отдернуть руку, или ногу, или что там ей соберутся отрезать, когда над ней в первый раз занесут нож. В этот раз Ривай абсолютно спокоен.  
Он ждет. Сперва слышен вой, потом начинают бить барабаны, а потом наконец один из мужчин заносит над Катрин нож. Она позволяет ему срезать с себя одежду, сделать надрез на руке, и лишь тогда кричит. Громко, надрывно, как следует, Риваю даже ничего не приходится делать, мужчина сам отскакивает от нее как ошпаренный, а после, когда он пробует подойти еще раз, Катрин становится на алтарь и орет:  
— Помогите!  
И через несколько секунд на площадь выскакивают испуганные бойцы гарнизона.  
Ривай разворачивается и уходит — ему здесь больше делать нечего. Пресса уже знает, что ему нужно будет сказать, доказательства есть, что еще нужно?  
Нужно только, чтобы Эрвин был в порядке.  
Ну, и самому Риваю это тоже бы не помешало.

Когда он возвращается домой, Эрвин всё еще лежит без сознания. И на следующий день он в себя не приходит. Через два дня тоже; у него жар, он мечется по кровати и не открывает глаза. С Риваем всё в порядке.  
На четвертый день Ривай едва не доводит до нервного срыва одну из девочек, которых сам решил тренировать, и признает, что в порядке все-таки не всё. Он волнуется, если так можно сказать; на самом деле это не волнение, это что-то близкое к панике, темное и страшное, он боится, что Эрвин не придет в себя, и даже сам себе не может это объяснить.  
Ривай ведь не потеряет работу только оттого, что разведка сменит командора, он вообще ничего не потеряет. И всё же ему страшно.  
К Эрвину Ривай не приходит. Ханджи говорит — с ним всё в порядке, он очнется, нужно просто дать ему немного времени. Она вваливается на тренировки Ривая и принимается трещать о том, как Эрвин себя чувствует, а потом Ривай срывается на безобидных девочках шестнадцати лет.  
Безобразный способ проявить свой страх.  
Поэтому вечером четвертого дня Ривай справляется с собой и всё же приходит.  
Он осторожно открывает дверь спальни, заходит в комнату, не смотрит на кровать; потом всё же смотрит. Для человека, у которого сильнейший жар, Эрвин выглядит бледным, почти безжизненным, темные круги под глазами кажутся черными.  
— Здравствуй, — официально говорит Ривай.  
Он подходит ближе, садится на стул рядом с кроватью и только после этого расслабляется.  
Это же Эрвин. Он вечно угрем выворачивается из любой беды, с ним наверняка всё будет хорошо, нужно просто дать ему время.  
Ривай смотрит на руку, на широкую кисть, длинные пальцы. Он не думает, просто тянется и крепко сжимает их.  
— Приходи в себя, — просит он.  
Эрвин не двигается. Он не двигается и через двадцать минут, и через пару часов, тогда Ривай просто ложится в кровать, осторожно, так, чтобы не задеть раны, и закрывает глаза. Здесь он всегда засыпает лучше всего.

На пятый день Ханджи говорит:  
— Он может не очнуться вовсе.  
Ривай кивает, это ясно и без объяснений. Чем дольше человек не приходит в себя, тем больше шанс, что он не сделает этого никогда.  
— Ты можешь что-то сделать? — спрашивает он.  
Ханджи качает головой.  
— Кто-нибудь кроме тебя может?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда не говори очевидных вещей.

На шестой день Ривай чувствует себя куда увереннее, чем в предыдущие пять. Он спокойно проводит тренировку, спокойно обедает в столовой, разговаривает с людьми, которым срочно нужно поговорить с ним, ведет себя настолько нормально, насколько это возможно.   
Когда он возвращается в спальню Эрвина, первым делом он подходит к нему и отбрасывает одеяло в сторону. Бинты свежие, Ханджи делала перевязку утром, но Ривай всё равно методично их сдирает; ему нужно видеть. Под бинтами — короткие свежие стежки. Рана выглядит не так уж страшно, Ривай видел гораздо хуже, поэтому он осторожно трогает потемневшую корку, давит; он думает, что если сейчас распороть швы, Эрвин не очнется никогда, и почти хочет этого. Тогда ожидание наконец закончится.

На седьмой день Эрвин всё еще жив и всё еще без сознания, и Риваю нужно, чтобы этот ублюдок наконец определился, что ему нужно — вернуться сюда или двигаться дальше.  
Потому что если не решит Эрвин, Ривай сделает это за него.  
Он не приходит ни в спальню, ни на тренировку, он берет свой привод и большую часть дня проводит в воздухе — так спокойнее. Можно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы остаться на тросах и не упасть на землю.  
Восьмой, девятый день проходят без изменений.  
А потом, в четыре утра десятого дня, когда Ривай сидит в кресле рядом с ним и думает том, что всё это пора прекратить, Эрвин неожиданно открывает глаза.  
— Есть что-нибудь съедобное? — спрашивает он первым делом.  
Ривай молчит. Ему нужна пара минут, пара часов, ему нужно выйти из этой комнаты и наконец выдохнуть; он не делает ничего.  
— Что-нибудь найдем.

Ночью Риваю снится тот раз, когда он снял с Эрвина повязки, только в этот раз он не просто смотрит. Он достает из кармана нож, распарывает швы и погружает пальцы в мясо, Эрвин стонет, а потом, через несколько секунд, замирает и больше не двигается.  
Ривай просыпается молча, сердце колотится, ладони вспотели, он не уверен, кошмарный это сон или все-таки нет.  
Сейчас Эрвин жив, и это хорошо. Это всё, что имеет значение. До следующего раза, когда он закроет глаза и откроет только на десятые сутки.  
Ривай его ненавидит. Командор должен думать головой, а не шевелить мышцами, он должен отдавать приказы, а не выполнять их, командор должен быть человеком, который будет вдохновлять других, какого же хера он лезет на рожон? Думать о том, что в этом есть немалая доля вины самого Ривая, страшно.  
Когда Ривай приходит, чтобы сказать всё это Эрвину, он видит не командора, а больного, уставшего, а главное, живого человека, поэтому он просто садится в кресло.  
Всё хорошо. Что будет в следующий раз — не его забота.  
Или его, но не сейчас.

 

* * *

И, как обычно, проблемы Эрвина оказываются несколько сложнее, чем Ривай думал, пока смотрел на его круги под глазами.  
— Помнишь книги, которые ты мне принес? — спрашивает Эрвин на третий день после того, как он наконец поднимается с кровати и выходит в большой и страшный мир.  
Разумеется, Ривай помнит, это те книги, в которые ему не было позволено заглянуть даже одним глазком.  
— Этому ритуалу больше сотни лет. Его изначальная суть затерялась, но я нашел в одной из книг упоминание того, как он выглядел раньше.  
— И?  
— И это делали не для передачи красоты или молодости, а для передачи силы.  
Ривай приподнимает брови и уточняет:  
— Ты думаешь, Катрин могла менять день с ночью местами, или что-то вроде того?  
Эрвин качает головой.  
— Я думаю, кое-кто из тех, кто на самом деле проводил этот ритуал сотню лет назад, мог если и не день с ночью, то что-то не менее впечатляющее. К примеру, создать стены. Или титанов. Или и то, и другое.  
— Подожди, ты серьезно думаешь, что это могло бы сработать?  
Эрвин пожимает плечами и садится поудобнее — Ривай уже притащил ему три подушки, кажется этого было недостаточно.  
— Я думаю, — отвечает Эрвин, осторожно подбирая слова. — Что даже если это неправда, кое-кто считает иначе. Иначе бы во мне сейчас не было лишней дыры.  
— Ты не думаешь, что это из-за ритуала?  
Эрвин качает головой и берет с тумбочки свой любимый виски. Берет в руки бокал, наливает; он кажется полностью сосредоточенным, и всё же отвечает:  
— Тогда дело довели бы до конца. А так я получил всего лишь предупреждение о том, что не стоит совать нос не в свои дела.  
— А против кого мы тогда играем?  
Эрвин смотрит удивленно, потом смеется. Он кажется искренним, и это пугает больше всего.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — говорит Эрвин, когда успокаивается.  
Ривай медленно кивает. Он еще не представляет, но уже примерно прикидывает список имен и фамилий; есть только одна семья с такой властью, которая может легко устранить командора разведки или же легко отправить ему предупреждение вместе с ножом в живот, если посчитает нужным.  
— Тогда мы в заднице, — тактично намекает Ривай.  
— Угу. Всё будет хорошо, только если мы не станем представлять для них угрозы. В противном случае здесь достанется всем.  
Ривай вскакивает и принимается лихорадочно расхаживать по комнате.  
— Ты не прав, — говорит он с азартом, — мы тоже можем кое-что сделать. Очкастая лучший ученый, который у тебя когда-нибудь будет, я лучший боец, мы можем привлечь в разведку как можно больше людей, и тогда с такой силой придется считаться.  
— Остановись на секундочку и подумай головой, — предлагает Эрвин со вздохом. — Давай представим на секунду, что всё это действительно имеет значение. То есть, допустим, то, что делает Ханджи, даст нам в руки оружие, то, что делаешь ты, даст больше бойцов — а они пойдут за тобой, не сомневайся.  
— А ты?  
— Ну, давай представим, что всё, что делаю я, позволит людям остаться в живых.  
Ривай кивает.  
— Давай представим, что всё будет хорошо, что эта дорога не ведет в никуда, что разведка научится справляться с титанами лучше, что мы станем силой, с нами будут считаться, что-нибудь еще, на твое усмотрение. Сделаем вид, что мне всё удалось, и мы готовы к тому, что ждет нас в будущем.  
Эрвин ставит бокал на столик, мягко; даже будучи больным, он контролирует каждое движение. Это почти захватывает, поэтому Ривай упускает момент, когда ответ был уместен, пауза тянется, как патока, поэтому Эрвин качает головой и растягивает губы в своей сумасшедшей улыбке. Это почти жутко, но Ривай к ней привык, так что продолжает молчать.  
Он ждет.  
— Королевская гвардия размажет нас по каменным мостовым Сины, и не останется никого, — говорит наконец Эрвин. — Ни меня, ни тебя, ни Ханджи, ни разведки. Они будут знать, чего от нас ожидать, а значит, будут готовы.  
— Какие конкретно они? — осторожно интересуется Ривай.  
— Возьми любых, — отмахивается Эрвин. — Как будто это имеет значение.  
Как будто вообще что-либо имеет теперь значение; на самом деле всё же имеет.  
Всё это важно — то, что говорит Эрвин, то, что он делает, и, самое главное, то, о чем он молчит.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
Эрвин откидывается спиной на подушки.  
— Кое-что интересное.

* * *

Огромную стаю диких собак человек никогда не оставит под боком, но у пары-тройки дворовых шавок неплохие шансы. Их никто не станет трогать, если у шавок будут симпатичные морды, их даже будут подкармливать, чтобы не смотреть на выпирающие ребра и впалые бока.  
— Поэтому, — говорит Эрвин, — второй вариант кажется мне продуктивнее.  
— Ты хочешь сделать вид, что в разведке три безобидных... собаки? — уточняет Ханджи. Она сидит у постели Эрвина, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрит на него блестящими глазами.  
Ривай даже примерно не знает, сколько ей нужно было высосать выпивки для такого блеска.  
— Вроде того.  
Эрвин кивает и расслабляется.  
Ханджи поднимается на ноги и принимается расхаживать по его спальне, от окна с плотно прикрытыми ставнями до разожженного камина.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошее решение? — спрашивает она серьезно.  
— Нет. Но это лучшее из того, что есть.  
Ханджи кивает.  
— Ты уверен в том, что королевская гвардия имеет отношение к дырке в твоем боку?  
— Можешь мне поверить.  
Разумеется, Ханджи верит.

* * *

Через пять дней Эрвин уже почти может стоять ровно, он чувствует себя неплохо, он — жизнерадостное, почуявшее вкус к жизни чудовище, ни больше, ни меньше.  
Как будто тот факт, что теперь он играет с титанами, а не с людьми, переносит игру на поле Эрвина. И на этом поле он по-настоящему хорош.  
Вечером пятого дня, когда Ривай пытается устроиться в кровати так, чтобы не пнуть больного пяткой куда-нибудь не туда, Эрвин говорит:  
— Пройдет пять лет, может быть, десять, и я стану неуместно слабым для того, чтобы стоять во главе разведки. Кости станут слабыми, суставы начнут ныть, я стану хилым и дряхлым. И тогда меня кто-нибудь пристрелит.  
— Когда-нибудь, — ворчит Ривай, — я сам тебя пристрелю.

* * *

А следующим утром Эрвин наконец по-настоящему становится на ноги. Он встает так, как будто теперь готов ко всему, и никакие интриги больше не свалят его с ног; свалят, конечно, но пусть пока думает, что это не так. Ривай наблюдает за ним краем глаза; впрочем, Эрвин его взгляд всегда замечает, так что таиться, в общем-то, ни к чему.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он.  
Эрвин стоит на ногах нетвердо и кривится от боли, но отвечает:  
— Неплохо.  
— Отлично. Тогда пошли отсюда.  
Ривай помогает ему переодеться в форму разведки, достает из кармана галстук и протягивает Эрвину. Тот забирает его со странной улыбкой — как если бы знал что-то, чего не знает сам Ривай.  
— Спасибо.  
— Он тебе идет, — отмахивается Ривай. И сам его повязывает. Потому что на самом деле — идет.  
Весь механизм разведки — это что-то крепкое, слаженное, спаянное, они все здесь связаны. Они все начинали по-разному, но закончат одинаково, и ни к чему из этого делать трагедию, конец не обязательно должен наступить завтра. Может, он наступит через двадцать лет, или через тридцать, или позже. Не так уж и мало, если вдуматься. Ривай не вдумывается — он перекидывает руку Эрвина через плечо и ведет его в кабинет.  
— Не тяжело? — хрипло спрашивает тот.  
— Нет.  
Весь механизм разведки напоминает Риваю револьвер. Каждая железка, каждая пружина работает на одну цель — на то, чтобы пуля прошла сквозь ствол. В этом есть что-то безумно красивое.  
Главное — выдержать отдачу, а всё, что случится позже, уже не будет иметь значения.  
— Что будешь делать? — интересуется Ривай, открывая перед Эрвином дверь.  
— Что-нибудь, — тот неловко пытается пожать плечом, Ривай это чувствует. — Будут вылазки, будут проблемы с вооружением, еще что-нибудь. А потом, когда я наконец пойму, с какой стороны нам ждать подвоха, мы начнем действовать по-настоящему. А то тех пор ты, Ханджи и Майк будете держать рот на замке.  
Ривай вздыхает и доводит его до кресла, потом осторожно отпускает.  
Внутри всё горит он желания сказать что-нибудь такое, что могло бы помочь, сделать чужую ответственность легче, а ношу мягче, но таких слов нет.  
— Я прослежу, чтобы очкастая молчала, а ты следи за Майком, — говорит он после минутной заминки.  
— Ханджи и так будет молчать.  
— Придурок, — вздыхает Ривай, закрывая дверь, — нельзя доверять людям просто потому, что ты знаешь их десяток лет.  
— Да, — улыбается Эрвин, — мне кажется, я тебя тоже.

Когда через пару месяцев бронированный титан пробьет ворота Шиганшины, Эрвин точно будет знать, что это не случайность. Долгие годы он будет хвататься за любой шанс и держать разведку на грани для того, чтобы когда-нибудь получить возможность ударить в ответ или хотя бы узнать противника в лицо. И когда через несколько лет у разведки появится шанс получить своего собственного титана, Эрвин не будет сомневаться ни секунды.

Однажды револьвер выстрелит.  
Они выдержат.


End file.
